


Угроза инопланетного вторжения

by meg_aka_moula



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek
Genre: Crossover, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg_aka_moula/pseuds/meg_aka_moula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Дяденька, я потерялся!<br/>- Ну так пойди поищи себя. (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Угроза инопланетного вторжения

\- Спок, ты уверен, что мы пришли по нужному адресу? Что-то есть в этом странное, ты не находишь?  
\- Что вы имеете в виду, капитан?  
\- Очень уж знакомые цифры… и буква. 221 b – тебе это ни о чем не говорит? Как там фамилия этого сыщика?  
\- Холмс, сэр.  
\- Ты издеваешься?  
\- Отнюдь, сэр.  
\- Спок, ты издеваешься.  
\- Не понимаю, с чего вы так решили, капитан.  
\- Только не говори, что этого парня зовут Шерлок!  
\- …  
\- Спок?  
\- …  
\- Спок! Ты что, язык проглотил?  
\- Нет, сэр. Просто вы сами сказали…  
\- Боже, это что – шутка? Дай сюда трикодер! Где ты нашел этого сыщика?  
\- В местной информационной сети, сэр, так называемом «Интернете». Вот его страница. Я тоже сначала решил, что это розыгрыш, но почитав отзывы…  
\- Надо же, и правда! Все, как полагается – «Наука дедукции, Шерлок Холмс, 221 b». Забавный парень, должно быть. Взять псевдонимом такое имя, да еще и поселиться по тому же адресу… От скромности он явно не умрет!  
\- Он не мог поселиться по тому же адресу, сэр.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что в двадцатом веке там был открыт музей Шерлока Холмса, а мы сейчас в двадцать первом.  
\- Подожди, подожди, вот же табличка. Никакого музея здесь нет. Что все это означает, Спок?  
\- Альтернативную реальность, сэр. Другого объяснения я не вижу.  
\- Да ладно! Альтернативную реальность? Ты еще скажи, что капитан у нас – ты, Вулкан засосало в черную дыру, а у меня… я даже не знаю… голубые глаза! Серьезно, Спок! Что происходит?  
\- Как я и сказал, сэр. Очевидно, мы оказались не только в прошлом, но и в параллельном мире, если вам так проще это называть. И здесь Шерлок Холмс живет в двадцать первом веке.  
\- Спок, если б я не знал, что у вулканцев нет чувства юмора, я бы решил, что ты шутишь.  
\- У вулканцев ЕСТЬ чувство юмора, капитан.  
\- Беру свои слова обратно. Отличная шутка, Спок. 

***  
\- Шерлок, к тебе пришли! Шерлок! Простите, с ним иногда бывает. Я сейчас его потороплю.  
\- Ну что вы, не стоит беспокоиться. У вас тут очень интересно. Спок, как я вижу, и вовсе в восторге – так и прикипел к микроскопу. Кстати, вы не против?  
\- Нет, конечно. Шерлоку будет приятно… надеюсь. Вообще-то, ваш друг первый, кто так заинтересовался этими опытами…  
\- Капитан, это поразительно! При данном уровне развития техники почти осуществить реакцию…  
\- Кхм!  
\- Простите, сэр. Я несколько увлекся.  
\- «Капитан»? Вы военные?  
\- Эээ… Как бы вам сказать…  
\- Скажите как есть. Вы капитан космического корабля… из будущего, я полагаю.  
\- Шерлок!  
\- Вы хотите спросить, с чего я это взял? Очень просто, мистер…  
\- Кирк.  
\- Очень просто, мистер Кирк. В настоящем инопланетяне по Земле свободно не разгуливают. Их ловят и препроводят в специально оборудованные помещения.  
\- Шерлок! Прекрати немедленно.  
\- А что такое?  
\- Что за чушь ты несешь?  
\- Чушь? Джон, ты не обратил внимания на спутника мистера Кирка?  
\- Мистер Спок, к вашим услугам.  
\- С какой вы планеты, мистер Спок?  
\- Шерлок! Это уже переходит всякие…  
\- Боже, Джон, да ты посмотри на цвет его кожи! А брови? Разве у людей бывают такие брови? А главное – он заинтересовался моими опытами…  
\- Да, Шерлок, ты прав. Верный признак инопланетного происхождения!  
\- … и понял, что именно я пытаюсь сделать, так что нечего тут иронизировать. А эти слова про уровень развития техники? Так с какой вы планеты, мистер Спок?  
\- С Вулкана, мистер Холмс. Должен сказать, вы первый, кто с первого взгляда определил мою инородность. Все остальные ваши соотечественники…  
\- Идиоты, как я всегда и говорил.  
\- Отличная шутка, Шерлок. Не знаю, зачем тебе это понадобилось, и сколько ты заплатил этим ребятам, но…  
\- Снимите шапку.  
\- Простите?  
\- Снимите шапку, я вас прошу, снимите шапку. Мужчины в помещении снимают головной убор, а вы не сняли. Это означает… бинго!  
\- Господи, что с вашими ушами? Вы что, в детстве головой в рисосборник угодили?  
\- Куда, простите?  
\- Да неважно. Шерлок, зачем ты притащил к нам в дом этих сумасшедших ролевиков?  
\- Кого, простите?  
\- Вы что, Толкиена не знаете? С такими-то ушами? Отличная работа, кстати, выглядят как настоящие.  
\- Они, простите, и есть…  
\- Вы кем там у себя будете? Орком, эльфом, гоблином?..  
\- …  
\- Боюсь, у моего друга на это слово идиосинкразия. Один наш приятель… кстати, речь как раз пойдет о нем…  
\- Как вы их приделали? А потрогать можно?  
\- …  
\- Спок, позволь человеку потрогать, пусть он успокоится.  
\- Я аккуратно. Ничего не отвалится. Это что, пластика? Не похоже… Мать моя!  
\- Так вот, как я уже сказал, речь пойдет о нашем приятеле. Он наш старший медицинский офицер и мой личный друг. Если вы возьметесь за это дело, мистер Холмс…  
\- Да, несомненно.  
\- Шерлок!  
\- Почему нет, Джон? Когда еще выпадет такой случай?  
\- Шерлок! У нас в гостиной инопланетянин!  
\- Очень мило, что ты заметил, Джон.  
\- Живой инопланетянин!!!  
\- Логично, Джон. Если бы он был мертвый, он бы не разговаривал. Так что случилось с вашим другом, мистер Кирк?  
\- Банальная вещь - он потерялся. И не выходит на связь. А зная Боунза, можно предположить, что он уже сидит в том самом специально оборудованном помещении, о которым вы упомянули, мистер Холмс. Сами понимаете, такой вариант развития событий нас не устраивает.  
\- Так из какого вы, говорите, века?  
\- Из двадцать второго. И, кроме того, мы из… ай!  
\- Простите, сэр. Я поскользнулся. Капитан хотел сказать, что кроме этого мы из… Объединенной Федерации планет – это знание о будущем я могу вам доверить без опасения….  
\- … что это изменит ваше прошлое, а значит, и всю историю человечества, я понял.  
\- Именно, мистер Холмс. Как приятно, что вам не нужно ничего объяснять.  
\- Хм. Скажите, вы владеете какой-либо техникой контроля своей физиологии?  
\- Мой народ практикует тотальный контроль над эмоциями. Контроль физиологии является одной из составляющих данной практики. Мы умеем контролировать дыхание, сердечный ритм, болевой порог… Ваш интерес имеет отношение к нашему делу или носит просто познавательный характер?  
\- Шерлок пытается вас прочитать. Прочитать инопланетянина, который контролирует каждый свой вздох… Черт, да где же мой телефон? Я должен это заснять!  
\- Джон, уймись. Тотальный контроль над эмоциями подразумевает неспособность совершить убийство, так что практического смысла читать данную конкретную расу я не вижу. Я прав, мистер Спок?  
\- Абсолютно. И еще раз должен признать, что скорость и логичность вашего мышления заставляет меня надеяться на лучшее в отношении нашего пропавшего друга.  
\- Вы надеетесь, что захватившие его люди, узнав, что он из будущего, не станут его ни о чем спрашивать из боязни изменить историю, мистер Спок?  
\- Представители Федерации поступили бы именно так, доктор… Уотсон, если я не ошибаюсь.  
\- Не ошибаетесь. Точнее, ошибаетесь. В смысле – еще как станут! Да они всю душу из него вытрясут, узнав, кто он такой! Что ты ухмыляешься, Шерлок? Я не прав?  
\- Был бы прав, если бы Торчвуд контролировал кто-нибудь другой.  
\- Что? Какой еще Торчвуд? Ты вообще о чем?  
\- Торчвуд – это институт по борьбе с инопланетными угрозами, лондонский филиал которого курирует… тебе подсказать кто?  
\- Не стоит. Сам догадался.  
\- Так что могу вас заверить, что вашему доктору ничего не грозит, если он, конечно, попал туда, куда у нас попадают все пришельцы, а не лежит где-нибудь в канаве с пробитой головой. Но это мы сейчас узнаем. Джон!  
\- Что?  
\- Достань из кармана мой телефон.  
\- … Шшшшшерлок! 

***  
«Ты у нас все еще «главный по тарелочкам» или как?»  
ШХ

«Что случилось? И давай без глупостей, у меня тут ЧП»  
МХ

Словосочетание «доктор Маккой» тебе о чем-нибудь говорит?»  
ШХ

«@#$%&*!!!»  
МХ

«Вижу, что говорит»  
ШХ

«В данный момент это словосочетание сидит на моем диване, хлещет мой виски и слезно вещает моему мужу, цитирую: «... и дочь забрала! Только кости, стерва, и оставила, можешь себе представить?» А тот ему в ответ: «Дружище, ты не представляешь, как я тебя понимаю!». И так второй день подряд! Нашлись тоже родственные души, @#$%&*! Хоть домой не приходи…»  
МХ

«Очень интересно, но к делу не имеет отношения. Ты уже понял, кто твой гость?»  
ШХ

«В смысле, что он из будущего? Конечно. Торчвуд засек его коммуникатор и определил примерный год сборки. Я забрал доктора домой, чтобы не было лишних вопросов, а там Грег на своих костылях…»  
МХ

«При чем здесь костыли?»  
ШХ

«Док срастил Грегу ногу каким-то прибором. Грег на радостях предложил ему выпить. И понеслось. Лучше б я оставил его в бункере...»  
МХ

«Не переживай. Грядет твое избавление. Кстати, будешь должен»  
ШХ

«Что угодно!»  
МХ

«В разумных пределах»  
МХ

«Вот так всегда»  
ШХ

***  
\- Грегори!  
\- Леонард!  
\- Кирк, приятель, ну куда же мы так рано? Ик! Так хорошо сидели…  
\- Боунз, нам пора.  
\- Дай хоть попрощаться!  
\- Ты уже попрощался.  
\- Дважды, доктор.  
\- А зеленокр… а зеленокррррр… гоблинов никто не спрашивал!  
\- Боунз, заткнись.  
\- Ничего страшного, капитан. Я привык.  
\- Кирк, ты не понимаешь! Ты… ик! Ни черта не понимаешь! Раз в жизни встретишь душевного человека, и тут же…  
\- Спок, помоги… давай с другой стороны…  
\- Вот такой парень! Вот такой парень! Грегори!  
\- Леонард!  
\- Грегори, отпусти товарища. Он и так на ногах не стоит. И не только он, кстати.  
\- Майкрофт, не вредничай. Я тут, если кто не заметил, друга в космос провожаю!  
\- Простите, мистер Холмс. И большое спасибо вам и вашему брату.  
\- Грегори!  
\- Леонард!  
\- Боунз, черт бы тебя побрал! Отцепись от инспектора!  
\- Грег, дружище, если б ты знал, как мне было приятно…  
\- И мне, Лео, друг! Прилетай еще! И всех друзей с Энтерпрайз приводи! Будем дружить семьями!..

«В связи с возможной угрозой инопланетного вторжения приказываю срочно изменить уровень защиты с 3го на 5й».  
Глава лондонского филиала Торчвуда Майкрофт Холмс

fin


End file.
